


Finding Constellations

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle, freckle appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle Prompt: freckles</p>
    </blockquote>





	Finding Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Battle Prompt: freckles

Freckles speckled Ginny's skin, marking the pale expanse of her body with constellations of color. Luna liked tracing the shapes of them, inking the lines of her favorite constellations with her tongue across the milky skin. Ginny was bare and spread out before her, quivering beneath Luna's questing mouth. She had a fist tight between her teeth to muffle her cries, in case the silencing charms didn't hold in the face of her screams.

Luna liked how careful she was. It wouldn't do to have her exercise be interrupted before she was ready to stop.

There was the Gold Hunter, the Snorklock Viper, the Herring Hatter, the violet wickersnick and the yedrow hidden within the mass of freckles. Luna traced the lines of the figures with the tip of her tongue, then the flat of it, moving from Ginny's shoulder to her breast. Her rosy nipple was a taut peak of desire, the perfect counterpoint to the viper's head, and Luna took it into her mouth to suckle. Ginny moaned, legs splayed wide and trembling as Luna knelt between them. Ginny had promised not to touch Luna in return, but oh how she wanted to.

Luna moved down to Ginny's stomach, the wickersnick and yedrow ending in the tangle of red curls between her legs. She slid a finger into Ginny's aching wetness as her mouth closed over her clit. Ginny bucked against Luna's mouth, trying not to scream at the delicious contact. Luna was methodical about the way her fingers slid inside Ginny, first one finger and then two. She ran her tongue in circles around Ginny's clit, then up and down until Ginny was shaking. Luna twisted her fingers just so, and then Ginny was coming, clenching tightly around her fingers and screaming into her fist.

Luna sat back, a serene smile on her face. She had always liked freckles.


End file.
